Many electrical products and devices are not flame-retardant because most of their components are flammable. It can be difficult to design components that are flame-retardant while maintaining the required electrical properties. Halogen is a common ingredient in flame-retardant materials. However, certain industry standards or other specifications may require halogen-free materials. Many other materials which are flame-retardant also reduce the dielectric properties of the insulating materials within the cable, making it difficult to find suitable materials for the dielectric layer(s) in the cable.